<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emperor of Wrath by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010995">Emperor of Wrath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Origional Story - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mommy Issues, Multi, My First Fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, this is my first work so I am very bad at summaries! I basically wrote this because I like reading but couldn't find the right one. A princess forced into an arranged marriage with the heir of a neighboring country. (lol its real cringy, I know)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emperor of Wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Thank you so much for reading my work! I am an amature writer who just loves to daydream, and know am trying to put my stories into words! Please help me by giving feed back, and I hope that you enjoy reading my ideas! (I'm not going to even pretend to know what Im doing. Please remember that this is wattpad level work.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arden had always loved weddings. The ostentatious dress, like one person was a bird trying to outdo all others in their plumage; the fluorescent lights that shone through the multicolored glass of the cathedral. It was these memories that caused her to regret her absence at the one taking place in only a few hours. Even now, as Arden scaled the terrace leading down from her balcony, she longed to see the lavish scene, and the looks on all the noble’s faces when they realized that the venue was missing one crucial detail: the bride.  </p><p>~One Month Earlier~</p><p>    “... And so, in a month's time, you are to be married.” The fork that had been lifted to her mouth clattered out of Arden’s hand. Of course what had been disguised as a birthday brunch with the queen had turned out to be a ruse. “I apologize for my inattentiveness, Mother, but could you possibly repeat whatever the f*** you just said?” Her majesty narrowed her eyes, only to quickly soften them as the servants began to clean the mess caused by Arden's outburst. “What I said, was that due to you now being of age, I and the council have decided that it is time for you to serve your rightful purpose to the crown and form a marriage alliance with our neighboring kingdoms. Which is why, in a month's time, you are to be married.” </p><p>Arden couldn't say she was surprised. She wished that she could lie to herself and say she was, but in her heart of hearts, she had known this was coming. This, of course, still didn’t make it any less painful. “So you just sold me off?” Again, her mother glared at her, but her honey-like eyes shone warmly in sympathy . It wasn't her place to be speaking back to the queen, no matter how understandably upset. “No, I didn't sell you off. You’ve known that it would one day be your duty to aid in an alliance. Can't you just make this one sacrifice for the sake of your kingdom?” Reaching across the table to grab Arden’s hand, she continued “For your family?” </p><p>Arden sighed, knowing that her mother was right. She had lived the glamorous life of a Dorian princess, with all the amenities the role had to offer. A first class education; the protection of the crown; even military training to ensure that were one of her brothers to die, she could control the kingdom until the power vacuum could be filled. Even so, marriage? This was their grand plan to make the daughter of the kingdom useful? </p><p>Arden was interrupted from her thoughts by her mother rising from her seat. “I hope that you enjoyed your special breakfast, darling. Please remember to begin getting ready for the ball at some point. We can't have the birthday girl looking upset, now can we?” Her majesty said with a smile. Ah yes, the ball. While most girls would be ecstatic at the prospect of a ball to celebrate their birthday, Arden was less than pleased. This was what she had been looking forward to. She had been promised quiet breakfast with her mother, and instead of talking over a steaming pile of quail eggs drizzled in whatever sauce the cook had made, Arden was told that she was to be shipped away from her home to be the consort to some basterd.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>